25 Listopada 2011
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5532 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5532); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 05:40 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.07, 6.32, 6.37, 7.06, 7.32, 7.37; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:45 Paco, Nouky i Lola - Niezwykła Naklejka, odc. 13 (Un autocollant pas comme les autres); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Sportsland; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Świnka Peppa, seria II - U dentysty, odc. 37 (Dentist, ep. 37); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i chomik zombie, odc. 93 (Horrid Henry and the Zombie Hamster); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Baranek Shaun - Zakochany Shaun, odc. 59 (19 s. II) (Two’s Company); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 43; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 10:25 Rezydencja - odc. 29 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Rezydencja - odc. 30 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2289; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Po sąsiedzku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 ZUS dla ciebie; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia, seria II - Wielkie równiny - odc. 2 (Planet Earth (II 2/6) Great Plains) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1783; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2171 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda, Na żywo 15:25 Glee - odc. 11 (Hairography); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5533 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5533); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1784; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2172 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2290; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Biedny Stary Pit, odc. 34 (Poor Old Puffer Pete); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Hit na piątek - Dziedziczki (MATERIAL GIRLS) - txt str.777 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Martha Coolidge; wyk.:Hilary Duff, Haylie Duff, Anjelica Huston, Brent Spiner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 James Bond w Jedynce - W tajnej służbie Jej Królewskiej Mości (On Her Majesty's Secret Service) - txt str.777 136'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1969); reż.:Peter Hunt; wyk.:Diana Rigg, Telly Savalas, George Lazenby; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Mortal Kombat (Mortal Kombat) 97'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Paul W.S. Andreson; wyk.:Bridgette Wilson, Linden Ashby, Robin Shou; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Kino nocnych marków - Glee - odc. 11 (Hairography); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 ABC Klimatu - Typy klimatu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 ABC Klimatu - Niezwykłe zjawiska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 104; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 309 Przegrany mecz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.02, 9.06, 9.44, 10.18, 10.21; Panorama: 9.35; Pogoda: 9.00, 10.16; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Obok nas; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Kuusamo - sprint kobiet i mężczyzn ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Kuusamo - sprint kobiet i mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 658 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Ekstrasy - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 6/7; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda 16 05; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 48; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach (4); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 85 - Tam jest lepiej; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Polska bez fikcji - Amisz 24'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Edward Pyrek, Jacek Knopp; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 461 - Publicznie chory; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (76); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - Extra; zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Alibi na piątek - Diagnoza zbrodni (Final Analysis) 119'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Phil Joanou; wyk.:Kim Basinger, Richard Gere, Eric Roberts; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Mieszkając z wrogiem (Living with the Enemy) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2005); reż.:Philippe Gagnon; wyk.:Sarah Lancaster, Mark Humphrey, Maxim Roy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Diagnoza zbrodni (Final Analysis) 119'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Phil Joanou; wyk.:Kim Basinger, Richard Gere, Eric Roberts; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 46; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 47; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 29 7:55 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego Odcinek: 12 8:25 Gang Misia Yogi Odcinek: 12 8:55 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 45 9:25 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 46 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 58 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 104 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 370 Sezon: 7 11:30 Panoptikum Roberta Ripleya Odcinek: 16 12:00 John Doe Odcinek: 14 13:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 47 Sezon: 2 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 377 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1390 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 58 Sezon: 2 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 371 Sezon: 7 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 239 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1391 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 191 20:05 Artur i Minimki 22:15 W stronę słońca 0:35 Boskie sekrety siostrzanego stowarzyszenia Ya-Ya 3:00 Zagadkowa Noc 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1766 TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (175) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1513) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Magda M. (29) - serial obyczajowy 12.40 Bez śladu 5 (1/24) - serial kryminalny 13.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 14.40 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (176) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Iron Man - film przygodowy, USA 2008 22.40 Milczenie owiec - thriller, USA 1991 01.05 Kuba Wojewódzki 11 - talk-show 02.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.25 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:55 Program Operacyjny Innowacyjna Gospodarka - Przeciwdziałaniaa wykluczeniu cyfrowemu cz. 1; felieton; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:38 Program Operacyjny Innowacyjna Gospodarka - Przeciwdziałania wykluczeniu cyfrowemu cz. 2; felieton; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:46 Program Operacyjny Innowacyjna Gospodarka - Przeciwdziałania wykluczeniu cyfrowemu cz. 3; felieton; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17.00 Speed - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.25 TVP Katowice zaprasza 17.30 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 17.35 Kroniki miejskie 17.45 Bliżej ludzi 17.55 Trudny rynek 18.30 Aktualności 18.50 Gość Aktualności 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.25 Słownik polsko-europejski 19.40 Telezakupy 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 167; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:51 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:14 Handel żywym towarem - nieczyste sumienie Europy (Human Trafficking: Is Europe Guilty?/A qui profite le crime?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Forum - wydanie 167; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:53 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:13 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:29 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:41 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:22 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:36 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:55 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 43 (odc. 43); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:07 Reportaż TVP INFO - Huśtawka na spacerniaku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:21 Forum - wydanie 167; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:03 Jej sukces - Odc. 33 - Kwiaciarka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:22 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Rolfing, czyli masaż tkanki powięziowej - odc. 47; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 5:50 V-Max 6:20 Na południe Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 2 7:20 Gliniarz i prokurator Odcinek: 56 Sezon: 2 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 9:05 TV market 9:25 Triumf miłości Odcinek: 109 10:25 Mój grzech Odcinek: 39 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham Odcinek: 56 12:25 Muzyczne listy 13:30 V-Max 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Mój grzech Odcinek: 40 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator Odcinek: 57 Sezon: 2 17:00 Digimon Odcinek: 31 17:30 Oggy i ferajna Odcinek: 62 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham Odcinek: 57 19:00 Galileo Extra Odcinek: 44 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 5 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 5 21:55 Steven Seagal: na straży prawa Odcinek: 18 22:25 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel Odcinek: 20 23:00 Weekendowa uwodzicielka 0:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 7 1:50 Phoenix 3:45 Gość Wydarzeń 3:55 To był dzień 4:45 To był dzień na świecie TV Puls 6:00 Muzyczny budzik Odcinek: 1 7:00 Bajki animowane 8:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 48 9:00 To, co najważniejsze Odcinek: 48 9:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 832 10:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 42 11:30 Wydział śledczy RIS Odcinek: 16 12:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 833 13:00 Telemarket 14:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 126 15:00 Jerry Springer Show Odcinek: 108 Sezon: 18 16:00 Miłość i przeznaczenie Odcinek: 57 17:00 Wydział śledczy RIS Odcinek: 17 18:00 Pszczółka Maja 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 19:00 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 60 19:30 Chip i Dale Odcinek: 60 20:00 Sposób na kobietę 22:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 12 22:30 Przyłapani Odcinek: 11 23:00 Hellraiser: Droga do piekła 1:00 PopCorn TV Odcinek: 40 1:30 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 126 2:30 Zobacz to! 5:30 Telemarket TVN 7 5:35 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1169 Sezon: 7 6:05 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 7 6:35 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 7 7:10 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 8:10 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 12 9:10 Czerwony Orzeł Odcinek: 4 10:20 Krok od domu Odcinek: 10 11:20 Mango - Telezakupy 12:55 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 13:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 14:55 Czerwony Orzeł Odcinek: 5 16:05 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 12 17:05 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 17:35 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 4 18:05 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 19:05 Krok od domu Odcinek: 11 20:00 Dirty Dancing II 21:50 Telefon 0:00 Nie z tego świata Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 1:00 Arkana magii 4:35 W roli głównej TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:15 Bal w Operze - Julian Tuwim - 24. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 "A mury runą..." - recital Jacka Kaczmarskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Miniatury muzyczne - Zawstydzona; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:10 Podróż ze zwierzętami domowymi (Puteshestvie s domashnimi zhivotnymi) 96'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (2007); reż.:Vera Storozheva; wyk.:Dmitri Dyuzhev, Kseniya Kutepova, Anna Michałkowa, Mikhail Yefremov; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Henryk Wars - pieśniarz Warszawy 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Amerykański brzeg Leopolda Tyrmanda 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Stefan Chazbijewicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 14:20 Awantura o Basię 104'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Paulina Tworzyańska, Agata Marciniak, Maria Kaniewska, Piotr Fronczewski, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Maria Gładkowska, Jan Jankowski, Gustaw Holoubek, Igor Śmiałkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Ludzie filmu - Dwóch na fali - Godard, Truffaut (Two in the wave / Deux de la Vague) 92'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); reż.:Emmanuel Laurent; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Last Night of the Proms 2011 (2) (Last Night of the Proms 2011 (2)); koncert kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Świat w epoce record; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 100 tysięcy dolarów w słońcu (Cent mille dollars au soleil) 124'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1964); reż.:Henri Verneuil; wyk.:Jean-Paul Belmondo, Lino Ventura, Reginald Kernan, Bernard Blier; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Kino nocne - Ubu Król 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Piotr Szulkin; wyk.:Jan Peszek, Katarzyna Figura, Marek Siudym, Jerzy Trela, Bogdan Kalus, Maria Ciunelis, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Wojciech Siemion, Olgierd Łukaszewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sheila Jordan - 9 Lubelskie Spotkania Wokalistów Jazzowych; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 25.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Sonda - Ciepło, niewidzialne promieniowanie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Czas honoru - odc. 16 "Oficer z Berlina" s. II - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Świat wg Einsteina - Po co nam teoria względności ?; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Oczywiste nieoczywiste - Kultura Niemców; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Podwórko z widokiem na obóz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Ex Libris - 67; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Spór o historię - Polski sen o koloniach; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Przez dziewięć mostów 55'; film TVP; reż.:Ryszard Ber; wyk.:Franciszek Pieczka, Magda Teresa Wójcik, Małgorzata Lorentowicz, Wiesław Dymny, Witold Dederko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Dzienniki gwiazdowe; film dokumentalny; reż.:Adam Ustynowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Zimowy lot motyla; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Piosenka z kluczem; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Szprynger; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 52; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Ex Libris - 67; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Księżna Daisy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dialogi z przeszłością - Okupacja Zakopanego; magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Dzieci Zamojszczyzny; film dokumentalny; reż.:Hanna Etemadi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Czas honoru - odc. 17 "Serwus, panowie" s. II - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Sonda - Kwaśny deszcz; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dziennik telewizyjny - 25.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Misja Gryf - Tajemnice wyspy Wolin; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 Kwiecień 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1961); reż.:Witold Lesiewicz; wyk.:Maria Ciesielska, Piotr Pawłowski, Franciszek Pieczka, Jerzy Turek, Jan Kobuszewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Świadkowie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Defilada - txt str.777; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - 25.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:30 Rezydencja - odc. 23; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 97; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Matylda - odc. 25/33 - Pomoc z zagranicy (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Matylda - odc. 26/33 - Wróżka (Matylda - Westkyne); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Matylda - odc. 27/33 - Strusie obyczaje (Matylda Postrosi Zwyk); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.02, 9.06, 9.44, 10.18, 10.21; Panorama: 9.35; Pogoda: 9.00, 10.16; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Lubię to! - odc. 9; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Nasze twarze - aktorka (aktorka); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2010); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Smaki polskie - Rolmopsy i śledzie w czerwonym winie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1772; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 310* Złamana ręka, zwichnięta noga; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 M jak miłość - odc. 850; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Myslovitz i przyjaciele. Mysłowice 2005; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Dziewczyny jednego Boga 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grażyna Pieczuro; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Gala Piosenki Familijnej cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1772; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rezydencja - odc. 23 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 28 - Spadająca gwiazda (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (7); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 456 - Lekcja pokory; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Uwaga - Premiera! - Krótka histeria czasu 90'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Dominik Matwiejczyk; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Kamila Baar, Lucyna Piwowarska-Dmitrow, Małgorzata Foremniak, Krzysztof Zych, Marek Probosz; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Opole 2009 na bis /25/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1772; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 28 - Spadająca gwiazda (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Nowa - odc. 12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 03:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (42) Wirtualny świat; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Dziewczyny jednego Boga 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grażyna Pieczuro; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Chwytaj dzień 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.05 ̄Być jak milioner 11.40 Prekursorzy 12.00 Telezakupy 14.50 Propozycje do VIPO 15.10 Informator miejski 15.25 Zakazana namiętność 16.25 Chwytaj dzień 17.30 Radio Silesia Flash 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.25 Sindbad 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Kuchenna metamorfoza 21.15 Popcorn TV 21.45 Popcorn TV 22.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.45 Propozycje do VIPO 23.00 Film erotyczny 00.50 Świat w pigu³ce 06.05 Sindbad